I need a man not a boy who thinks he can
by deansmistress22
Summary: AU story: Dean is a woman & always has been a woman & Jo is a man and always has been a man. Joe is sick of Deanna treating him like he is a child, so he decides to show her just how much of a man he really is.


_**I need a man not a boy who thinks he can**_

_**Summary: This is an AU story where Dean is a woman and always has been a woman and Jo is a man and always has been a man. Joe is sick of Deanna treating him like he is a child, so he decides to show her just how much of a man he really is. **_

_**Rating: NC-17**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. This was simply done for fun and nothing more. I get nothing from writing this except for enjoyment. But… If I did own SPN Jo would be a regular and her and Dean would be married with about a zillion little baby Jos' and Deans' running around. I also don't own the title. It's lyrics from an old Spice Girls song (that has nothing to do with the story) and they own those lyrics! **_

_**Characters: Dean and Jo… okay not really… its Deanna and Joe**_

_**Words: 3,115 **_

_**AN: Please be nice! This is my first gender swap and I really tried to make the characters similar to how they normally are. Please leave comments. I'd love to write another one of this type of story but I need comments to tell me what a good idea would be for them to do : ) **_

"What the hell were you thinking! You fucking dumbass you almost got yourself killed!" Deanna screamed at Joe as he made it safely to the ground after swinging on a rope from the rafters and slicing off a vampire's head.

"I just saved your ass darling a little thanks would be appreciated." Joe said as he cleaned off the blood on his machete.

"Listen here little boy, I've been around the block a few times. I would have been fine, I had that blood sucker right where I wanted him and you swing in like Indiana Jones and almost get yourself killed in the process of trying to be some kind of hero. I knew letting you tag along on this hunt was a bad idea." Deanna chided as she poked Joe in the chest.

"Number one, who the hell are you calling little boy? I'm only three years younger than you. Number two, if you call sitting flat on your ass without a weapon and a vamp looming over you a good position I'd like to see what a bad one would be. And number three, you didn't let me tag along. I followed you because I didn't want you going out here by yourself." Joe said leaving Deanna and walking in the direction of the clearing where they had parked their cars.

"You don't know shit princess. You just started hunting a few months ago and I've been out in the field since the day I turned 12. I could have taken out that piece of shit easily because I had an arrow with dead man's blood on it in my hand. So trust me, I didn't need your help." Deanna shot back and continued to follow Joe as he walked down a deer path through the woods.

"Whatever you say sweetheart." Joe ground out as he picked up his pace through the woods.

"Hey asshole, how many vamps did you put down?" Deanna asked after a few blocks of walking.

"3, why?" Joe said, just as he was tackled by a very pissed off vampire and dragged to the ground.

"Looks like we missed one." Deanna spoke as she cut off the head of the last remaining vampire from the clan.

"Shit! Umm, thanks." Joe whispered as he looked down at his now ruined shirt which was full of vampire debris and proceeded to take it off.

"No thanks necessary sir. Just doing my job." Deanna said in a demeaning tone, just as Joe fully removed his shirt to reveal strong shoulders, defined pecs and six pack abs. She stared at him, mouth agape. Who knew Joe Harvelle was hiding that under the layers of clothes she usually saw him in? "Wow" Deanna thought as she felt moisture start to accumulate between her thighs, "He was right. He is definitely not a little boy… far from it actually."

"What?" Joe asked as he noticed Deanna staring at him with dilated pupils.

"Nothing. Let's just get back to the Roadhouse and get cleaned up." Deanna replied as she shook herself out of her daze and proceeded to get into her Impala.

"Ahh so all I had to do was take off some clothes to get her to shut up… I may have stumbled onto something very interesting." Joe thought as got into his truck.

With all of the different stimulants she had experienced that night Deanna was feeling extremely horny. First the hunt had gotten her adrenalin flowing, then Joe had saved her (even though she would never admit that to anyone), then she had saved him (which made her feel invincible), then Joe had taken off his shirt to reveal the most incredible body she had ever seen and now she was driving her beloved Impala, who's engine vibrated the seat in the right ways to get her incredibly worked up. She needed a cold shower ASAP. The problem was that everyone would be sleeping at the Roadhouse so she would need to use the attached cabin that held a few rooms for traveling hunters and a bathroom that resembled a high school locker room complete with community showers. It wouldn't be an issue as long as no one walked in.

Joe knew he needed a shower to get rid of the vamp juice he still had on him when he got back home and the only option during the early morning would be the back cabin. Luckily there wouldn't be anyone staying in the cabin as far as he knew because his dad would have sent him a message about it. Joe's dad was pretty good about letting him know if anyone would be staying in one of the cabins rooms because that was Joe's go to place to bring his conquests for a night of fun. Allen Harvelle knew all about his son's escapades and was thrilled that his son actually wanted to do something like a normal man. It also kept Joe preoccupied enough to not bother him about learning to hunt. Joe did learn however, all the right ways to please a woman in that back cabin.

Joe knew he wanted Deanna Winchester since the moment he laid eyes on her. She was a goddess. She had deep soulful green eyes, wavy light brown hair, a lean well-toned body, soft lickable skin and fully pouty lips that he had imagined wrapped around his cock often. Heck Joe even liked Deanna's personality, she was funny, loyal and knew just what to say to make things that looked like they were going to be terrible seem like a piece of cake if they worked together. In fact, the only problem with Deanna was that she thought of Joe as a little boy who didn't know what he was doing when it came to anything, not matter what it was. Deanna had given Joe a lecture the night before on how to make a whiskey sour for a patron, which made no sense because he had been making them since he was 9 years old. It was things like that, that made Joe want to put her in her place. After the look Deanna had given Joe earlier that night when he took off his shirt maybe now was just the right time to do just that.

Joe had pulled into the Roadhouse parking lot before Deanna which struck Joe as odd because Deanna loved to be first at everything. Joe proceeded to remove his weapons from his truck and head into the back cabin finding a suitable room to drop off his belongings. Joe got undressed, grabbed a towel and headed into the community bathroom, just as he heard Deanna pull into the parking lot.

"Well it's now or never." Joe thought as he turned on the water.

Deanna grabbed her possessions and headed into the cabin, well aware that Joe was already inside. She tried to open a few of the doors but found that the only room that was unlocked was the room Joe had taken for himself.

"Great" Deanna thought, "I guess I have to leave my shit in here and get Joe to open another room for me."

She took off her socks, shoes and jacket and laid them on a chair that was in the room. Deanna made her way to the bathroom, where she heard the shower running, to ask Joe to open up a room for her. She was sure that Joe wouldn't be undressed yet because she knew that the pipes took a few minutes to let the water heat up and he had only gotten to the Roadhouse a few moments before she had gotten there.

"Hey jerk! Feel like opening up a room for… Oh God!" just as Deanna opened up the door she found that Joe was indeed in the shower, with his hand wrapped around his large hard dick, stroking himself long and slow. He didn't acknowledge that she had entered the room, other than turning his gaze to meet hers.

"Ummm looks like I got here at a bad time… uhh I'll just go outside and wait." Deanna stammered as she backed up, her eyes never leaving his.

"Get over here." Joe said in a deep gravelly voice.

"That's not such a good idea Joe. I mean your Dad and my Dad are less than a block away at the house and my sister is there too..." Deanna said with her back against the door stopping once again to stare at Joe's incredible looking cock that she wanted nothing more than to plunge deep into her dripping wet pussy.

"I said come here Dee." Joe repeated as he moved from the water to position himself by Deanna, his arms coming up to trap her between the door and his body.

"Oh fuck." Deanna breathed, feeling the heat coming off of his body as she rubbed her legs together.

"That's exactly what I want to do Winchester." Joe stated as he leaned down and captured Deanna's lips with his. She was rigged at first but soon became pliant under his probing mouth. He felt himself being guided back toward the water.

"Let's see what you've got big boy." Deanna challenged as she proceeded to suck and nip at Joe's neck and chest.

"Oh honey you won't be able to handle all that I've got." Joe replied as he ripped open Deanna's button down shirt to reveal a black lace bra. "It looks like you really are a lady after all huh Winchester?"

Deanna was taken aback by Joe's display of dominance but decided to go with it as Joe removed her bra and started to do magical things with his mouth on her sensitive nipples. She wanted to say something but all she could do was moan. There was obviously more to Joe Harvelle than met the eye. Joe removed Deanna's jeans with such ease that she didn't even know they were gone until the warm spray of the water began to drip down her legs. She felt her inner muscles tighten in anticipation of what was to come next and shut her eyes as she felt a large hand caress her lower stomach. After a few more moments of feeling nothing in the place she needed it most her eyes opened and she turned around to see Joe lathering soap in his hands.

"What are you doing?" Deanna asked as Joe turned her back around so that she had her back to him once more.

"I'm going to wash your hair princess, what does it look like?" Joe replied as he began to massage her scalp.

"Oh because I thought we were going to fuck." She retorted with a hit of a smirk in her voice.

"Sweetheart ever heard of making good things last?" Joe said as he moved closer to her so she could feel his hard member on the small of her back.

He knew it had the desired effect when he heard her whimper. Joe finished washing Deanna's hair and began to wash her body slowly taking off her panties as he worked his way down her body never once touching her wet mound. Joe turned off the water and grabbed the towel he had brought in with him and started to dry off Deanna's wet body when he suddenly stopped as he was drying her legs. Deanna looked down at Joe who was looking up at her with a devilish smirk and lust in his eyes.

"Hmm… looks like I missed a spot." Joe said as he lifted Deanna's right leg and placed it over his shoulder. Deanna braced her hand against the wall for balance.

"I need to make sure you are all clean." He said as he licked slowly along Deanna's inner thigh.

"Please." Deanna heard herself whisper not even aware that she had spoke in such an unusually needy way for her. Normally she was in charge; this lack of control was something she had never experienced.

"Tell me what you want. Ask me and I'll do whatever you want baby, whenever you want it. " Joe growled as he brought his tongue closer to Deanna's aching core.

"Want you to lick my pussy… suck my clit." Deanna purred as Joe's tongue pressed into her wet slit.

"That can be done… what else?" Joe breathed between his ministrations on Deanna's womanhood.

"Want you to fuck me with your dick… oh fuck it's so big… need you in me." Deanna stammered as she felt Joe suck hard on her clit.

Moans and whimpers poured out of her mouth as Joe continued to lick and suck her sensitive bud until she could take no more and fell over the edge, her body shaking as Joe held firmly onto Deanna's ass to support her from toppling to the ground. As if in a dream, Deanna felt her body being lifted into the air as Joe carried her sated form out of the bathroom and into the bedroom that Joe had claimed earlier. He placed her softly onto the bed and left her side to retrieve a condom out of his wallet on the other side of the room. Deanna watched in a haze as his massive, throbbing member bobbed as Joe made his way back to her side and began kissing her toned stomach as if asking permission to move beyond the level they had already ventured to. The situation was quickly becoming much too romantic for Deanna, who never wanted to cause an opportunity for her heart to be broken. She had to change the mood or she may have fallen prey to the problems that love caused people.

"So how big is your cock anyway Harvelle?" She asked with a hit of a smile creeping through. "Because seriously, I've been around the block once or twice and you have a massive dick."

"9 inches… or so I've been told. How about you look at it and give me your best estimate, you know if you're such an expert." Joe said, playing along with Deanna, noticing her change in demeanor.

"Asshole… I should be offended, but I think I will take you up on that offer." Deanna replied biting her bottom lip playfully before grabbing a hold of Joe's member and pumping it a few times causing Joe's stomach contract and his breath to hitch. "I'd say that's about right. But I've always been a big supporter of the motion in the ocean getting the job done and not the size of the ship… let's see what you can do with this bucko."

"Well aren't you lucky that I have both." Joe smirked as he parted Deanna's thighs and opened the condom wrapper with his teeth.

"You don't need that… I'm on the pill." Deanna whispered, her voice quivering.

"Are you sure?" Joe asked softly.

"Yeah… I want to feel all of you. I want you to feel as much pleasure as I will." She said shyly, throwing her previous fears out the window.

"As you wish." Joe mumbled looking into Deanna's eyes as he placed his cock, moist with precum, at Deanna's wet center and pressed into her welcoming heat slowly.

Deanna gasped slightly as Joe stretched her more than any other man had before. Her gasp caused Joe to stop his movements and look at her with concern on his face.

"I'm okay, keep going. I just need to get used to you that's all." Deanna said caressing Joe's lower back.

"Are you sure?" He asked still tentative.

"You won't hurt me." Deanna replied as she wrapped her legs around Joe's hips and pulled him to the hilt inside of her, causing both of them to moan.

They staid like that for a moment longer before Joe started to move inside of her, each stroke coming in contact with her g-spot. His movements were long and slow, setting a similar pace to the one in the bathroom as he was jerking himself off. This pace wasn't going to cut it for Deanna, it was torturous having him nudge her clit with his pelvic bone and her g-spot with his cock as infrequently as they were. She felt like a giant ball of nerves and she needed release.

"Quit teasing me! Faster!" Deanna breathed.

"Yes ma'am!" Joe said with a smirk as he pounded into her body, giving her the speed and friction she needed to make her body hum with delight.

Joe continued to thrust himself into Deanna as he let his hands wander over her body, giving each part of her attention. Their moans grew louder as Deanna began moving her hips to match Joe's pace perfectly. Deanna purred as Joe pulled her up into a seated position creating more intimacy between them. Deanna felt Joe release his seed into her as her own orgasm ripped threw her body and began to quiver in Joe's arms, experiencing the most earth shattering experience she ever had. It was pure bliss. When Deanna opened her eyes she saw Joe hovering above her with a concerned look on his face and his hand to her neck as if checking her pulse.

"Hey." Deanna mumbled, still humming from her orgasm.

"Thank God! You passed out I thought you were hurt." Joe said fear in his voice as he began brushing the hair out of Deanna's face.

"I did? Wow… that must have been some fucking. I've never experienced a _petite mort_ before." Deanna smiled, body quivering under his touch.

"Oh that's what that was huh? It's safe to say that you enjoyed yourself then Winchester?" Joe smirked as he slowly began to remove his softening cock from Deanna's dripping opening, kissing her cheek playfully.

"Don't let it go to your head sweetheart." Deanna joked as she swatted Joe on his muscular shoulder.

"Oh come on, admit it. I'm the best you've ever had." Joe teased as he gently caressed Deanna's side.

"Eh I don't know about that. I mean I can think of a few pretty amazing times right off the top of my head." Deanna said in a completely serious voice before flashing her patented Winchester grin.

"You think you are so cute." Joe whispered against Deanna's lips before kissing her like she had never been kissed before.

"I think I'm adorable." Deanna mumbled against Joe's lips, eyes closed in bliss.

"You know… I think I'll have to convince you that I'm the best the only way I know how."

"Oh yeah and how's that?" Deanna asked intrigued.

"Lots and lots of replications."

And so began round two. And three and four… and 215… and 445… and… well you get the picture.

_**THE END! **_


End file.
